


捡尸2.0

by Knivergils



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, VD, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: mD&5N（非CP）双重VD明示。LimboCity的时间流逝真是非常的谜……上一次被新蛋捡到的还是3D。





	捡尸2.0

　　这是尼禄干掉的第五杯深水炸弹，他的意识已经开始模糊。他又要了一杯，端起来刚要一口干就被人捏住杯子拦了下来。  
　　“你不能再喝了。”青年说。  
　　“以为我没钱付账？”尼禄放下杯子打了个酒嗝，在衣服里掏了掏，把原本应该给但丁的尾款全都拍在了桌子上。  
　　对方看他的反应好像很头疼，叹了口气。把该付的金额找给酒保，剩下的钱塞回尼禄兜里。然后拍了拍他的肩膀，对他说：“不怎么来这种地方就长点心眼，不然明天早上有你哭的。”  
　　“……你什么意思？”尼禄看什么都是花的，在五颜六色的射灯灯光里他只能大概看出那是一个黑头发的年轻男子。  
　　“这杯我请了，喝完就走吧。”说完，青年用力按了按他的肩膀转身走了。  
　　尼禄看到他走进一群脱衣舞娘中间，随手搂过一个就把脸埋进对方的乳沟里蹭来蹭去。尼禄厌恶地皱了皱眉，端起杯子灌了自己一大口酒。这一口酒变得像坚硬的石头，硬生生地从他的喉头滚落，他几乎要被噎死。  
　　操他妈的！操他妈的但丁，操他妈的维吉尔！一想起今天晚上看到的事，尼禄就感到胃一阵猛烈的绞痛。  
　　下午但丁说他有事不能去客户那里拿钱，在群聊里看到的尼禄说自己在附近可以帮忙去拿。结果晚上尼禄买好酒菜走到但丁的事务所门口就听到楼上发出叮铃咣啷的声响。  
　　怎么了？是恶魔吗？这么大的胆子？在太岁头上动土？！尼禄把东西往地上一扔，抄起自己的绯红女皇就往楼上跑，三步并作两步直接窜上二楼。他踢开门后看到的场面让他终身难忘——他的叔叔和他的爸爸正在做不可描述的事情，那些家具打翻的声音就是他们两个搞出来的。  
　　尼禄觉得自己要长针眼了。  
　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
　　他都不知道自己是怎么离开的，他好像听到了但丁有点惊慌地叫他的名字，自己老爸的眼神淡定到让他后脊梁发麻，甚至就那么保持着插入的姿势直到他离开，连解释的打算都没有。  
　　他妈的他们绝对不是第一次了！！！  
　　这是尼禄得到的结论。  
　　我真的是但丁生的吗？  
　　这是尼禄产生的疑问。  
　　什么狗屁家人！有这样的家人吗！！！操他妈的！我要回我真正的家！  
　　尼禄拿出手机，看到姬莉叶的头像他突然有点想哭，智能手机真好。他按下Facetime，过了会儿电话才被接起来，接电话的不是姬莉叶，是他们领养的孩子妮娜。还没有来得及问姬莉叶呢，尼禄就从摄像头里看到，在妮娜的背后，妮可在亲姬莉叶？！  
　　因为长辈大受刺激失去分辨能力的尼禄，把这个经常在他家发生的单纯画面在脑中复杂化。像木头人一样木讷地跨上机车，把油门加到最大，轮胎在地面上摩擦出橡胶燃烧的焦味，像脱缰的野马一样顺着大路冲了出去。  
　　等到他反应过来，已经在一个陌生的城市里了，身后被一片诡异的浓雾笼罩。  
　　喝完这杯免费的酒，尼禄实在喝不下了，肚子都被撑大了一圈，他四分之一的魔人血统也没有给他带来什么对抗酒精的天赋。摇摇晃晃地走出门，扶着墙就开始吐，吐出来的都是酒。  
　　“都说了，不能喝就不要喝，你这小可怜样大半夜在这条街上走，屁股是保不住的你知道吗？”  
　　熟悉的声音，是刚才那个青年。  
　　“不用……你管！谁知道你安的是什么……心。”尼禄往前走了两步，脚一软差点滚到自己的呕吐物里。  
　　“哟，还知道警惕我。”青年笑得流里流气的，他走过去靠近尼禄的耳朵，“你别说，我还真的没安好心。”  
　　气流吹进耳朵里痒痒的，一阵冷风吹过来尼禄起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他稍稍清醒了一点，看到不远的地方横七竖八的躺了几个男人。  
　　青年摸了一下他的屁股，说：“别看了，都是想干你屁股的坏蛋，你也是，知不知道这是什么地方，一个生面孔敢跑到这种地方来买醉，是失恋了还是想钓凯子？”  
　　尼禄扶墙勉强站直了身体，用手背擦了擦嘴，问：“那你呢，也想上我吗？”  
　　“没错，我就是来趁人之危的。而且……”青年把手伸向了尼禄的后背，他凭空抓住了尼禄的翅膀往两边一扯，“你有我感兴趣的东西。”  
　　尼禄没有想到他魔人的翅膀会被人直接扯出来，酒都快被吓醒了。  
　　“你是什么？是天使吗？为什么会有这样的翅膀？”青年很兴奋，抓着尼禄的翅膀就玩弄起来。  
　　“放开我——”尼禄踩到呕吐物脚一滑，脑袋敲到墙上晕了过去。  
　　“真是的。”青年抓住他胳膊把他撑起来。  
　　“又捡尸啊，但丁。”舞娘南希靠在后门吞云吐雾，“那孩子挺可爱的。”  
　　“可不是吗，这年头，这么楞的人很少了。”但丁用力抬了一下尼禄，“好了，跟我回家吧。”  
　　  
　　尼禄花了半天睁开眼睛，感觉脑子里像是放了一晚上鞭炮，不但痛耳朵里还嗡嗡地响。  
　　“哟，你醒啦？”  
　　一阵辛辣的烟雾吹到脸上，尼禄皱起脸不停地用手扇风。  
　　“妮可，不要房间里抽烟！”  
　　“妮可？谁？你女朋友吗？”但丁在烟灰缸上掸了掸烟灰，故意又凑过去往他脸上吹气。  
　　终于听清是个男人的声音，尼禄瞬间清醒了。扇开烟雾看清楚了眼前的男人，一个痞里痞气的青年，什么都没穿，光着坐在他旁边。他猛地拉起被子，看到衣服都还穿在身上，松了口气。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”看他一连串的反应和表情，但丁笑得瘫在床上发抖，“放心，我什么都没对你做，我就是刚洗完澡而已哈哈哈哈。”  
　　“我为什么会在这里？”尼禄脸色有点难看地问。  
　　“你喝成什么傻屌样子了你没点B数吗？”  
　　尼禄还算有点模糊的记忆，大概是这个家伙帮了他。  
　　“……谢谢你。”虽然有点难堪，但是尼禄还是很礼貌地道了谢。  
　　但丁把烟头扔到烟灰缸里摆了摆手，“得了，本来我确实是想对你做点什么的，你得感谢你漂亮的女朋友。”  
　　“？？？”  
　　但丁把尼禄的手机屏幕按亮了递到他面前，说：“看不出来啊，这么漂亮秀气的女孩子会抽烟。”  
　　尼禄一把抢过手机，“你怎么随便翻别人的手机！”  
　　“我也不想啊，”但丁翻了个身，隐私部位大喇喇地甩来甩去，“我总要打电话找人来接你回去吧，结果你的手机完全打不通，我才把你带回来的。还有，是你自己没设密码。”  
　　尼禄觉得自己又要瞎了，把眼睛挪到一边。  
　　但丁想起什么似的，说：“对了，我看到你的来电显示里有人叫……”  
　　他的话被敲门声打断了。  
　　“但丁？在吗？”是凯特。  
　　“刚起。”  
　　“那就快点，维吉尔叫你过去，准备开工了。”  
　　“OK~”  
　　但丁撑着床沿要站起来，尼禄抓住了他的手腕，眼睛直直地瞪着他。但丁回头看他，笑了。  
　　“怎么？舍不得我走？你现在想补过夜费我也不介意哦。”说着就凑上去亲他。  
　　尼禄一拳挥上去被但丁紧紧捏住。  
　　“小甜心，你的翅膀又露出来了。”但丁松开他，从床上站起来，“好好收起来，你不会想让维吉尔看到这个东西的，他会把你大卸八块。”  
　　“你叫但丁？”尼禄问。  
　　“对啊。”  
　　“维吉尔是你什么人？”  
　　“呃，这个要看你怎么看这个问题了。”但丁摸了摸下巴，“从血缘上来讲是我哥，从别的方面嘛……”  
　　“行了！你不要说了！”尼禄要吐了。  
　　“你别吐在我床上！”  
　　尼禄掀开被子从床上下来，他扶着周边的东西往门口走。但丁从冰箱里拿了瓶水递给他，尼禄接过来，毫不客气地喝了一大口。  
　　“为了感谢你的照顾，我给你一个忠告吧。”冰水让尼禄痛得不行的脑袋好了那么一点，他打开门。  
　　“我听着呢。”  
　　尼禄走到门外，长长地叹了一口气。  
　　“和你哥做的时候，记得让他戴套，不然以后有你后悔的。”  
　　“？？？？？”但丁一头雾水，等他想要问清楚，却发现那个人或者说那个恶魔已经不见了。他抓了抓脑袋，“每次起大雾的时候，就会有奇怪的家伙出现呢。”  
　　  
　　叫但丁和维吉尔的兄弟都是这种关系吗？  
　　头还昏昏的尼禄感觉自己渐渐接受这个设定。  
　　“回去吧，反正丢人的不是我。”

 

　　


End file.
